


First Christmas Gifts

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Artemis can't catch a break, Gen, exchanging gifts, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: I was prompted by Beej88 this week for Cheer Up Emo Drabbles Christmas Edition. The prompt was Minako & Artemis, first gift of Christmas. I had a lot of fun with this one, and was going to do a doodle again, but ran out of time. I might add it later!
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Kudos: 3
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	First Christmas Gifts

“So,” Minako began, sliding into one of her thrifty mismatched dining chairs, gaining the attention of the white cat sitting on top of the table, stealing his attention from some bird perched outside the window. Most people would probably scold the cat for being up there, but Artemis was no normal cat, and the two had been through more trials and struggle together than Minako cared to recall. Minako rarely ate at the table anyway. So really, what was there for her to fuss over?  
  
Artemis stood to stretch, and then sat back down next to the tabletop Christmas tree she’d set up a few weeks prior, careful not to bother any of the tiny bulbs and garland she’d placed upon it. “So..? You look especially cheerful.”

“I _am_ , actually!”

Artemis looked at her skeptically. “Why do I feel like this is some facade to cover up some bad news?”  
  
Minako chuckled. “Lighten up!” she ribbed, and then continued excitedly. “Hey, I know it’s a bit early, the Christmas party isn’t until next week, but I wanted to give you your gift early.”  
  
“I can wait, Mina. Really.”

“No no no,” she fussed as she pulled a small wrapped package from a bag hanging on the chair. “I want to give it to you early. I insist.”

Artemis acquiesced after a short staring contest between the two. “Fine.”  
  
Minako smiled victoriously, and watched the cat manage to untie the bow and get the top off, despite his lack of thumbs. She’d never questioned it before, and wasn’t going to start now. “It’s nothing fancy--”

“It’s a collar.”

“--With a BELL! A new collar, with a _bell_ ,” she quickly corrected.

If cats could frown, Artemis was. “Minako.”

Minako was not thrown off by his displeased reaction. “Hear me out.” She gave him a moment to deflate his puffed chest before continuing. “I’m giving Kudret a copy of my apartment key for Christmas. I thought you should be the first person to know.”  
  
Despite not being the biggest fan of Minako’s reincarnated, resurrected, evil twice-over boyfriend, Artemis did not protest. He’d seen this coming for a while now, no matter how many times he prayed the eldest Shittenou would fall off the face of the Earth for good. “And the collar?” he asked.

“Oh,” she said, as if she’d forgotten. “Well, he’s going to be over more, and I just thought, maybe it’d be nice if we could hear you slinking around.”

“Minako.”

“I wouldn't want you walking into some makeout session and being embarrassed or anything.”

“Minako!”  
  
Minako stopped, and let out a giggle as she stood and picked up the feline from the table, knocking a colored bulb off the tree as he tried to get away. “I’m kidding. I mean, I do think all parties will appreciate the warning bell.” She was carrying him across the room. “But, that’s not _really_ your gift.”

The cat sighed. “Then what is?”

Minako’s apartment was small by most standards, but she had managed to snag one of the few two bedrooms in her price range. It meant smaller rooms all around, but it gave her room for her studio. Which, admittedly, had recently turned into a crowded storage room, overflow closet space, stacks of shoe boxes and who knew what else. They really just didn’t go in there much anymore. 

Artemis gave her a curious look as she grinned and opened the door with showmanship. “Ta daaa!” He peered into the room, shocked. Gone was the clutter. Gone were the boxes. You could see the floor, and there were no precariously balanced piles of clothes that might crush him. The desk was cleared off, and the keyboard nearly packed up, leaning against the wall. Her other music and writing equipment were neatly packed onto a small set of shelves.  
  
She’d cleaned it out. And in place of the mess, was a cozy chair, with a cozy knit throw strewn across it. A cat tree was near the window, providing optimal bird watching opportunities. On a small table, were a fake fish tank and a noise machine, set to some soothing nature sound.  
  
“What is all this?” he asked, quietly.  
  
Minako set him down to let him look around, and stood by the door frame. “I just figured, if Kudret was going to be around more, maybe you needed a space that was just yours.”  
  
Artemis and Minako shared a quiet, appreciative look with each other. “Thank you, Minako. It’s very nice.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Arty.”  
  
“Merry Christmas,” he replied, and then quickly added, “We _should_ talk about some ground rules with this _Kudret_ having a _key_ thing.”  
  
“Hm? Sorry, didn’t hear you,” she said with mock sincerity. “But, hey, I gotta run! Enjoy your new space!” she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes, before bolting from the door frame, closing the door behind her.

  
“Minako!” he yelled after her indignantly, but she was gone.


End file.
